


Halo: Flood Warnings

by Rtas_Vadum



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtas_Vadum/pseuds/Rtas_Vadum
Summary: The aftermath of Nww Mombasa, partially glassed and an unknown threat is rising again in the city,  will it be contained or will the planet's civilisation finally reach its end?
Kudos: 2





	Halo: Flood Warnings

Prologue

Day One: 1048 Hours Night

The night was quiet, dark and freezing, the invasion on earth had come to a close and so did the Covenant, the event that occurred on the Ark left an impact on many, the Chief was "Dead" and Johnson died saving him from the monitor of Installation 08, in order to destroy the flood infestation around the Galaxy, yet there was still a large amount across the areas, little did they know there was still a large infestation on the Ark.

The multiple Spartans and Elites ran across the desolate streets of New Mombasa, the unscathed parts which weren't glassed during the battle and the ODST teams experience, which gave the UNSC alot of information amongst other things, this group of soldiers had been running for around half an hour now, what they were running from was the question.

Although it most likely wouldn't matter in the future, the spartans all wore a similar armour type with different colours, to be exact, Mark VI Generation One MJOLNIR Combat Armour, recently made and still in prototype, this shown that these soldiers weren't your ordinary Spartans, as expected they were all IIIs. Other than that the Elites were wearing Zealot Armour along with the odd Special Ops armour. 

Day Two 0100 Hours Morning

As the sky greyed and the air became lukewarm, rustling sounds could be heard. In fact alot of them coming from a building, that is when the gunfire began, when the screaming began, the Spartans had never faced this opposition and the elites did, the amount of hostiles that appeared on the Radar was off the charts, the screaming carried on as blood spewed out of one of the Spartan's neck, more cries coming from others as one of them made her sudden escape. 

And then... silence, the gunfire had stopped as multiple grunts were heard before a couple of thugs were heard, the Spartan Team and Elites were overwhelmed within an hour or two, the runaway spartan had gotten clear from the area, whilst the others didn't look human or Sangheili anymore, spores of green that. pulsated on their now dead bodies, they had arisen. They were not the same as they were, red tentacle-like things came from their necks and visors, a horrifying scene that induced fear and death.

Our now lone Spartan was wandering the city, the same places a specific ODST had been, this was made obvious by the perished Brutes and jackals that lay inanimate, she was scared for the first time, the people she seen as family were gone and maybe many more to come, this had to be stopped... no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you all enjoy it and I'll love to work on it more, please feel free to give some feedback and I hope all is well!


End file.
